What's in a name
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: The journey from Evelyn Marguerite Warren to Misty Bass.


**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note: **"8-7-69. My mother's birthdate." The code to Bart's safe. Guess what! Today is August 7. I enjoy you all enjoy this insight into Chuck's mother's life, as I view it.

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."  
__William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, Act II, scene ii_

**Aug. 7, 1969**

Twins, a boy and girl.

Caterina Warren held a baby in each arm as her husband went to bring their three-year-old to greet the new babies.

She was so entranced by the twins that she didn't notice the boys enter.

"Mama!" called her eldest.

She looked up with a smile. Her husband lifted the boy up to the bed so he could see his siblings.

"What are their names?" he asked.

The parents filled him in on the newcomers, and the toddler asked to hold them. The family of five was thus solidified.

And so the birth certificate read _Evelyn Marguerite Warren_.

* * *

**August 1974**

When she started kindergarten, she changed her name. Because her brothers did, so could she. And some of the kids in her class did, too!

"I don't like my name! I'm changing it," little Evelyn Marguerite Warren exclaimed at dinner the evening after her first day.

Nick (Nicholas) rolled his eyes. He was eight while the twins were five.

Charlie (Charles) gapped, "You can't do that!"

Gregory and Caterina shared a skeptical look, unsure of what to do or where this was leading.

"You did it!" the youngest said.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh! Your name is Charles. Everyone calls you Charlie."

He was confused. "Yeah, so."

Nick put his fork down with a sigh. "Evelyn, it's a nickname."

"Well, it's not fair!"

"Evie?" Caterina tested.

The girl looked disgusted. "Don't like it."

"That's enough, Evelyn," Gregory Warren stated firmly. "Finish your dinner."

The rest of the meal continued in silence.

**XOXO**

Upon entering the classroom the next day, she strolled over to the teacher.

"Don't call me Evelyn," she exclaimed before the teacher noticed her presence.

The teacher looked away from her lesson plan. She saw determination in those brown eyes.

"And what shall you be called then?"

The girl paused for a moment. She stated firmly, just like her daddy, but with a smile, "Misty."

"Hmm…Misty?"

"Yes. My middle name is Marguerite. It's a …" she thought of what Nick said, "nickname of that."

"All right, Misty it is," the teacher smiled at the little girl. "Now how about we start class, hmm?"

And so the little girl went around the entire day, telling everyone her new name.

**XOXO**

"Evelyn. Evelyn!" Nick called.

When she continued ignoring him, he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Are you deaf?"

"No," she turned her head to face him.

"Then don't ignore me."

"Don't call me Evelyn."

"It's your name! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing! And I changed it."

He stared at his sister for a full minute before asking the obvious question. "Well, what is it?" he was beyond annoyed at this point.

"Misty!" she beamed.

"Misty? What? How'd you come up with that?" he shouted.

A maid looked toward the children. Nick saw her and glared, effectively making her leave. He looked back at his sister.

"I looked up names. And plus, this boy is my class, he goes by his middle name because his first name is his daddy's name."

"Your middle name is Marguerite."

"Yeah, I know. So Misty is a … nickname, Nick," she giggled.

He blinked, slightly confused. It kind of made some sense.

The two stood in silence for another couple of minutes until their mother found them.

"Nicholas, let your sister go," Caterina stated.

He blinked, still confused, and looked down to see his hand on his sister's wrist.

"Immediatamente." _Now._

He released her with a "sorry" to both his sister and mother.

The girl smiled, went up to her tippy-toes, and kissed his check before skipping off to her room.

"Is everything all right?" Caterina questioned.

Nick nodded.

"_Tell me what is wrong_," she said in Italian.

"She outsmarted me…I think."

Caterina laughed and went to her eldest, giving him a tight hug. "It's okay if that happens. I'm sure this will not be the last time."

Nick rolled his eyes. "She changed her name."

"Let her have her fun." And in Italian she continued, "_It will pass_."

"Misty."

"Hmm?"

"She wants to be called Misty."

"Che? Perché?" _What? Why?_

"Marguerite."

**

* * *

**

**January 1976**

In the middle of first grade, a new girl arrived. Her name was Eloise Knox, and her father's company – Knox Media Inc. – was taking over newspapers, magazines, and radio and television airwaves.

Misty immediately took a liking and introduced herself.

"Misty Warren."

"Ellie Knox."

They became fast friends and by the end of the year, their twosome expanded to three.

The twins enjoyed Ellie's place because of all the cool equipment.

**

* * *

**

**April 1980**

Ellie was a big reader and kept up the best she could with news; well as much as a 10-year-old could with politics. One day she would inherit the company. Until then, she pointed to the lady on the news – Barbara Walters – and said, "I'm going to be her! Everyone will know and trust Eloise Knox for the latest and most accurate news coverage."

"Are you going to use your full name?"

"Yeah. Ellie is a kid's name. Eloise is more professional."

Misty thought about it and frowned, but before she could respond, Charlie spoke up as he held a camcorder. He was filming the girls.

"So what. When I'm a movie director, I'll still use Charlie Warren. I like it more!"

Misty turned to look directly into the camera. "And when I'm a famous actress, everyone will call me Misty!"

"Who do you think you are – Cher?"

**

* * *

**

**December 1985**

Debutant season was here. Dates were picked. Dresses and tuxedos were made. Dancing lessons continued. The only thing left was finalizing the introductions.

Caterina Warren was chairwoman of the committee. She received all of the cards to approve. When she reached her daughter's, all was fine until she was putting it aside. She saw the name.

**XOXO**

"Evelyn Marguerite Warren! _Come down right this instant!_" Caterina shouted in Italian.

Misty, Charlie, Nick, and Tyler – Nick's best friend – were in the entertainment room when they heard the call.

The boys turned to the 16-year-old. Her brothers rolled their eyes.

Tyler looked worried. "What'd you do?"

"I don't know. Nothing."

"Cotillion is on Saturday, Mist. What'd you do?"

"Doesn't matter. Go deal with mom," Charlie stated as he hit the white ball into a stripped ball, effectively knocking it into the pocket on the billiard table.

She sighed and went to greet her mother.

**XOXO**

"Yes, Mama?"

Caterina held out the information card. "Che è questo?" _What is this?_

"I thought you would approve of my aspirations."

She held the card out to her daughter.

"What doesn't fit?"

Misty looked it over and shrugged.

"Um…nothing?"

The room went silent before Caterina gave in. "Va bene." _All right._

**XOXO**

"Evelyn Marguerite Warren, escorted by Tyler Caldwell. Miss Warren plans to attend design school and start her own company while continuing to work on local charities."

**XOXO**

After the presentation, she found her mother and stormed over. "Why'd you do that?!"

Calmly, Caterina explained, "You are being presented to society, young lady. And you were to be introduced by your birth name. Now go enjoy your dance with Tyler."

**

* * *

**

**1988**

When they met, it was at a huge charity event in Manhattan. He was working with her father and she was enjoying the party. It was instant, that feeling she felt when he looked her over.

He was standing with her twin brother when she strolled over to him. With a bright smile and twinkling honey brown eyes, she extended her hand and stated, "Misty."

The smirk made her weak in the knees. And he took her hand, lifted it up to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. "Nice to meet you, Misty. I'm Bart."

Honey brown and blue-gray locked; the world seemed to stand still.

Charlie looked between the two. "Dude, my sister."

* * *

**July 1990**

Their courtship came fast and both fell deep. So what if he was nine years her senior. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were in love.

Her parents did not approve. He was new money, and despite his millions, society did not care for new money in their circle.

But Bart was not one to care what others' thought of him. His real estate company was booming and people loved his hotels.

And he was in love with this girl. He knew she was having issues with her family, but she constantly told him it didn't matter to her. She wasn't going to let anything or anyone separate them.

All her dreams changed with him. Instead of that classic Upper Eastside wedding all the little girls hoped for, all she wanted was him.

Despite her best friend's protest and her brother's disappointment, the two of them served as witnesses for the courthouse wedding.

And thus, Evelyn Marguerite Warren legally became Misty Bass.

Till death do they part.

**

* * *

**

**May 19, 1991**

Being Mrs. Bass was different than what her life used to be. Her parents disowned her and she was now only viewed as the wife of that new money man. She didn't mind; her family would come around.

Besides, she was pregnant and the happiest she had ever been.

They were about to be parents.

And then her water broke. She called her husband and rushed to the hospital.

The happiest day of your life, everyone said. And she believed it. Having her husband by her side as she pushed out her little boy. And he was out and she was filled with so much joy.

Their kiss told her he would be with her throughout everything.

And then she couldn't breathe.

People were rushing and voices were hazy as her eyes slide close.

Where was her son? She wanted to hold her son.

What was happening?

And the last thing she heard was "my wife" from her husband's mouth.

**XOXO**

The same day as the birth certificate was signed, so was the death record.

The documents, the headstone, they all read the same name.

_**Misty Bass**_

**.end.**


End file.
